


Загребущие ручки

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kleptomania, Peter's a dirty thief, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер не страдает клептоманией, ну честно. Ему просто очень, очень нравятся разные вещи.<br/>(Или четыре раза, когда Питер ворует у друзей; и один раз, когда друзья сами дают ему что-то)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загребущие ручки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sticky fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085249) by [bullroars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullroars/pseuds/bullroars). 



> Как всегда, спасибо бете. :) Komissar, ты лучше всех!

**I**  
Питер либо танцует, либо ворует. Он ничего не может с этим сделать, такова уж его природа. Сидеть спокойно ему просто _не по нраву_ , и если его ноги не двигаются, значит, это делают его руки.  
К тому же, он совершенно никому не желает зла. Он просто… любит всякие вещи, и любит быть в форме, а еще — проверять, что может поместиться в карманы. Впрочем, когда остальные Стражи (ну, ладно, может быть, Питер — единственный, кто так называет их маленькую команду, но со временем все привыкнут) перебираются на _Милано_ , его привычки начинают подвергаться самой жесткой критике.

— Ты не можешь это украсть, — устрашающе говорит Гамора. Питер прячет статуэтку под плащом.

— Украсть что? — невинно спрашивает он. — Нет тут ничего, что стоило бы красть, верно, Рокет?

— Неа, — Рокет ухмыляется, и — да, Питер его больше всех любит. — Ничего не вижу. Грут?

— Я есть Грут, — раздается писк из горшка в руках Дракса (Грут наконец-то стал слишком тяжелым, чтобы Рокет и дальше его таскал, но никому не хочется оставлять его на корабле в одиночестве).  
Гамора вздергивает бровь. Она явно не впечатлена.

— _Питер_. Положи на место.

— Я не…

— Друг Питер, — говорит Дракс с перекошенным лицом, какое у него бывает каждый раз, когда он пытается понять метафору или шутку. — В твоем кармане статуэтка, или ты просто рад нас видеть?

Питер закрывает глаза и считает про себя от десяти до единицы.

* * *

Три планеты, четыре бесценных артефакта, две злых шайки, пять ссор — и только теперь Гамора говорит Питеру, что если еще раз поймает его за попыткой сунуть в карман что-нибудь чужое, то начнет ломать ему пальцы.

Питер охотно ей верит. Он чувствует, что начинает потихоньку сходить с ума.

 **II**  
Раз уж запрещено красть у других — и вот не то чтобы он разрушал их жизни или типа того, спокойно, Гамора, он просто… хватает маленькие безделушки, какие-нибудь артефакты древней истории, это фигня все, Индиана Джонс делал то же самое, и _его_ звали героем — Питер начинает таскать всякое у друзей. Он правда ничего не может с этим сделать. Он ведет себя примерно _много недель_. Руки прямо чешутся и словно бы подрагивают; Питер тратит энергию, на что может: отчищает _Милано_ (с использованием инфракрасной лампы, потому что ему _нравятся_ их крики омерзения, когда он показывает им, на чем они сидят), чинит всякое и учит Грута танцевать.

Но этого мало. И вот в один день (или ночь, без разницы) все спят, а Питер стоит на страже, следит, чтобы они «не провалились в черную дыру». И он случайно проходит мимо всяких штучек Рокета, сваленных в кучу, и — тут уж ничего нельзя с собой поделать — просто сует туда руку и вытаскивает наугад что-то маленькое и твердое, а потом быстро, пока не успел передумать, запихивает добычу в карман.

Питер всю ночь не смотрит, что же утащил, поэтому когда Рокет в самом начале того, что считается в космосе утром, кричит: « _Эй_ , кто упер моего Громожука? », он с успехом изображает невинность.

— _Громожука_? — смеется Питер. — Какое тупое название. Что это такое?

— Без сомнения, что-то опасное и взрывающееся, — сонная Гамора неодобрительно качает головой, глядя на Рокета. — Уверена, никто не брал твоего Громожука, Рокет.

— Ага, — поддакивает Питер. — Все, что ты делаешь, взрывается. Уверен, что не бросил его где-нибудь тут, как поступаешь со всеми своими _бомбами_?

— Эт не бомба, — обиженно бормочет Рокет. — Эт миниатюрный электрошокер. 

Питер очень аккуратно устраивает полу плаща, в кармане которой лежит вещица, так, чтобы _не касаться ее_.

— Уверен, он еще всплывет, приятель, — говорит Питер и как можно быстрее прячет Громожука в своей спальне, аккуратно приткнув его между потрепанным комиксом и старой жестяной коробкой для завтраков.

 **III**  
Питер, не раздумывая, присваивает один из ножей Дракса. Не любимый, хищно изогнутый, а гораздо более маленький, но настолько же острый и смертоносный, похожий на небольшую заточку.  
Ему нравится, как Дракс дерется, как клинки при этом сияют в его руках. Немного похоже на танец, считает Питер, или на старый фильм, в котором покрытый шрамами герой ослепляет врагов скорее умением, а не сталью. Дракс может завалить кого угодно, и это просто офигенно.

Питер дожидается очередной ночи дежурства и практикуется с ножом: он танцует на месте и рассекает ножом воздух — а точнее, сотни призрачных врагов с горящими глазами, которые булькают после ударов и молят о пощаде.

(Да, Питер знает, что он уморителен. В курсе он. Просто примите как данность.)

Резкий глухой звук и стук сзади заставляют его резко замереть и поспешно спрятать маленький нож в рукав. Он хватает ртом воздух, а щеки его покрывает румянец. Дракс высовывает голову из комнаты отдыха.

— Питер, — говорит он сонно. — Ты в порядке?

Питер пытается ухмыльнуться. _Черт_.

— Да. Ага. В полном!

— Ты запыхался, — замечает Дракс. — Ты что…?

— Танцевал, — быстро вставляет Питер. — Просто танцевал. Иди спать, здоровяк. Я в полном порядке.

Дракс согласно кивает. 

— Я рад, — он немного медлит. — Но, Питер, музыка же не играет.

— Мне не нужно ее слушать, чтобы танцевать, — Питер быстро и нервно барабанит пальцами по груди. Он чувствует… неправильность того, что врет Драксу. Дракс большой и, возможно, несколько бесхитростный, но он милый — в своей особенной манере. — Она у меня вот здесь.

— В грудной клетке?

Питер смеется.

— Да, Дракс, в грудной клетке.

— Люди очень странные, — бормочет Дракс и уходит спать. Питер расслабляется, и в следующее свое дежурство больше не тренируется с ножом.

 **IV**  
У Гаморы много колец, она носит их на всех пальцах, и Питеру правда хочется узнать, сможет ли он умыкнуть одно.

Они — команда уже несколько месяцев, и у Питера уже есть вещицы почти каждого из них. Ножи, детали оружия, однажды он стянул даже штаны Дракса (они большие и мягкие, а Питер тогда просто _заледенел_ ; ладно, действительно странно, что тут отрицать), но он так и не осмелился взять что-нибудь у самой Гаморы.

Ему просто… очень нравятся эти кольца. Они подходят ей — такие отполированные, блестящие, тщательно украшенные странными символами.  
Так что Питер уговаривает Гамору потанцевать, хватает в процессе за руку и стягивает с пальца кольцо, пока она смеется под мелодию «Hooked on a Feeling».

Гамора не замечает. Питер чувствует себя… нет, не плохо, потому что слишком доволен собой, но, наверное, слегка виновато. Однако он кладет кольцо в карман вместо того, чтобы сделать вид, что оно просто соскочило, отдать назад Гаморе и продолжить танцевать.

Он прячет кольцо в маленький рюкзак; там уже лежат Громожук и нож Дракса, ржавый гаечный ключ и камешек из горшка Грута. Он рассматривает свою добычу только тогда, когда ночью остается один, аккуратно поворачивая ее в пальцах. Ощущения приятные. Оно кажется цельным. Как Гамора. А Громожук напоминает о некотором сумасшествии Рокета, нож — о силе Дракса. Эти вещи — они такие же, как его друзья, и это хорошо, правда хорошо.

У Питера есть проблемы. Он знает это. У него по-прежнему хранится одна из маленьких фигурок Йонды, несколько треснувших драгоценных камней, статуэтки, пара наручников, кусочки и клочки всех мест, в которых он бывал; вещи, которые он трогает, держит, использует — чтобы помнить.

Кольцо Гаморы занимает особое место в его сумке — в одном из боковых карманов: там оно не потеряется и не выпадет в одну из многочисленных дырок в рюкзаке.  
Две недели спустя кольцо пропадает. Питер не паникует и ждет взрыва.

Ничего не происходит, а на следующую ночь в том же месте появляется другое кольцо – меньше, глаже, но тоже очень, очень напоминающее о Гаморе. Питер разумно ничего об этом не говорит.

 **\+ 1**  
— Питер, — говорит Гамора. — Нам надо поговорить.

Питер заглядывает ей за спину, видит там всех остальных, понимает, что попался, и шумно сглатывает. 

— Пожалуйста, не ломай мне пальцы.

Гамора слегка улыбается.

— Я не собираюсь ломать тебе пальцы, Питер.

— Ах, — Рокет выглядит расстроенным. — Даже мизинцы?

— Даже их, — отвечает Гамора.

— Ты что-то слишком заинтересован в ломании моих пальцев, мог бы проявить немного сострадания, или типа того, — говорит Питер.

— Ты украл моего Громожука, — обвиняюще выпаливает Рокет. — Никакого тебе сострадания.

Возможно, врать — плохая идея, особенно с учетом того, что Гамора видела его вещи. Их вещи. Вещи, которые были их, а теперь они в комнате Питера. Не важно.

— Ладно, — говорит он, стараясь казаться виноватым. — Да, я это сделал. Они такие крутые, а у меня руки чесались, и я хотел…

— Хотел чего? — с любопытством спрашивает Гамора.

— Иметь их, — неловко заканчивает Питер. — Слушайте, я верну вам все вещи, ладно, я не собирался все это брать, оно просто… так получилось.

Все — даже Грут, который почти перерос сидение в горшке, и это страшно, потому что Рокет, вероятно, попросит его отпинать Питера, а это будет _больно_ — смотрят на него.

Питер раскидывает руки.

— Я Опустошитель, понимаете? Мы этим занимаемся.

— Ты больше не Опустошитель, — резко говорит Гамора.

— Ага, — соглашается Рокет. — Ты — один из нас, а мы _не_ крадем друг у друга.

— Три дня назад ты брал мою зубную щетку!

— Это не то же самое! Я положил зубную щетку на место.

Питер всплескивает руками. 

— Я извиняюсь, извиняюсь! Я больше не буду, я просто…

— Питер, — говорит Дракс. — Мы друзья. Ты можешь поведать нам, что тебя так мучит. 

— Меня ничего не мучает, — бурчит Питер. — Я чертов Индиана Джонс.

На него устремлены пустые взгляды, полные непонимания. Питер шумно выдыхает.

— Мне просто нравятся… нравятся вещи. Ваши вещи. Они… похожи на вас, ребята, — Питер замолкает, обдумывает то, что сказал. — Неправильно прозвучало, но все равно, оставим это так. 

Питеру не хватает слов объяснить, что он покинул Землю с одним рюкзачком, полным безделушек, и долгие, долгие годы у него не было ничего; а потом он начал заниматься «семейным бизнесом» Опустошителей и смог забирать какие-то вещи для себя. В него стреляли, его били током, украли из дома, забрали из семьи, и все время с ним был этот рюкзак, полный барахла. Это _его_ вещи, и это все, что у него есть.  
Гамора улыбается первой.

— Кажется, я уронила в слив кольцо, — говорит она. — Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь еще его увижу.

Питер удивленно смотрит на нее, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Тот нож все равно мне не подходил, — добавляет Дракс. — Слишком маленький. Но для твоей тщедушной фигурки вполне сгодится.

Рокет переводит взгляд с Гаморы на Дракса, потом на Питера. Вздыхает.

— Надеюсь, ты дернешь себя током, играясь с моей вещью, — говорит он. — Искренне надеюсь.

Питер улыбается так широко, что ему кажется, будто его лицо сейчас треснет.

— Я еще не пробовал им пользоваться, — признает он. — Типа, страшно.

Рокет обнажает зубы в ухмылке.

— Это хорошо. Бойся, человечек.

— Но это не значит, что ты можешь воровать у других людей, — предупреждает Гамора. — Никаких бесценных камней, статуэток с заклятиями, артефактов…

— Ах, ты скучная, — говорит Питер. Но он по-прежнему улыбается.

— Я есть Грут, — пищит Грут и протягивает к Питеру длинную конечность. Из его ладони вырастает светло-голубой цветок, и Грут награждает Питера деревянной улыбкой.

Питер удивленно моргает.

— Грут?

— Я есть Грут, — ободряюще говорит Грут, и Питер бросает взгляд на друзей.

— Что такое, теперь мы стесняемся? — смеется Рокет. — Возьми уже чертову штуку, а то он весь день будет дуться.

Питер улыбается и аккуратно берет цветок с ладони Грута.

— Спасибо, Грут, — говорит он. — Вот поэтому я люблю тебя больше всех остальных.

Остальные Стражи (имя по-прежнему пока не прижилось, но все еще будет) бросаются спорить по поводу того, кого Питер должен любить больше всех, а также почему никто не любит Питера больше всех, и так далее, и так далее… Когда Питер наконец-то попадает в свою комнату, он вкладывает цветок между двумя инструкциями по ремонту и аккуратно убирает в рюкзак к другим своим сокровищам.


End file.
